geographicamcfandomcom-20200213-history
LibertyBlaze
LibertyBlaze is a player on the Geographica Server and not a member of any faction. He is 13 years old in real life and his past name on minecraft was numanbaran. The sword he uses is named after the sword of an enemy he admired on another server. He is a raider on the server and focuses on the combat aspect, even though his equipment is mainly unenchanted diamond. He was the most infamous raider of Geographica 1.0 and was hated from Denmark, to Australia, to Africa and especially in Arabia. Personality LibertyBlaze is a nice person if you contact him via VC or via discord chat, but he can be ruthless when it comes to raiding and fighting in the server. When he's trading, to respect the dignity of the action, he will not kill. He is also very loyal to his factions, but will cause a lot of trouble for that country. Appearance LibertyBlaze has a blaze skin. In-game, he will usually be seen having diamond gear, and a shield, which was formerly a Swedish Flag banner on it. Geographica 1.0 Toycat Boom While Blaze did play on other servers of this nature (MonsoonJR's, Colenia, Consus), he started off playing Geographica after it was reviewed by Toycat, a youtuber with <1m Subscribers, and joined the discord. After waiting days for the server to release, he was disappointed to see the privilege that donors got with the addition of Queue Priority. This developed into a movement he started and became an outspoken component of, The Anti-Donor Movement. Firstly, he created the, "Bed Bombing Donators Gang", which never progressed as it didn't see the time of the nether opening. However, he gained a friend, Arkan, which they would ally up against donors. The reason for the massive dislike of donors was that they had paid to get in front of the queue, and thus had more time and easier access to the server. Liberty believed that resources would be depleted by the donor, but that turned out to be untrue, as he was able to progress quite fast in the server despite joining not too early. Serbia & Arkan Once the server begun, him and Arkan ( IGN: Reichsbach ) immediately begun work on a Serbian faction in China ( now the Kuomintang ). Arkan focused on the overworld and shopping and getting money for the faction, while Blaze would get the materials such as stone, iron and diamonds. Blaze would also focus on the combat of the nation, creating an enchantment table and library, works on an XP farm and a Sugarcane farm for books. Within the span of his first day, he would mine a stack and a half of diamonds. Yet, his relations would deteriorate with Arkan when he went on a mining trip and found a stronghold, which he would loot. He found 4 discs, a nametag and a diamond horse armour, which he would proceed to sell for a low price of diamonds, unaware of their huge prices. Arkan would get mad at him for him getting scammed with his own items, and demote him from his officer rank and call him a fag, to which Blaze would take as an insult. Blaze grabbed every diamond and book in the chests and escaped before leaving the faction. Arkan would be angered by this move, and they would be enemies for the time to come. Iceland When Blaze escaped to Spawn, he had nowhere to go, so he would contact leaders of factions if they wanted him to be accepted into theirs. JP would reply kindly and invite him to the USF, in Iceland. When he joined, the USF had been at war in the Americas, helping their allies. LibertyBlaze did not join in the war, but instead chose to settle first, wanting to place his diamonds somewhere safe. Yet, a player in the USF called Lancer/Diggy would be a pain in the back for him, griefing everything and stealing his resources. This, coupled with the fact that Arkan would enter into Iceland and demand that Blaze would be removed from the faction, led Blaze to be tired and leave. Once he was on again, he was forced to leave the USF and killed. SwedishEmpire Now lacking anything, his diamond armour, his books, everything he had, he asked to join another faction. A faction in Oland would come to his request and ask him to join, which he would then do. He would start mining in the ocean as soon as he joined, mining 1000 blocks in South Africa, but only finding 20 diamonds. After securing a friendship with diggy, his former rival in the USF, diggy would return his stuff back, including his diamonds and books. Blaze crafted his diamond armour once more, sold discs and put on slime boots, prepared for war, which he hoped would be against Arkan's Serbia in China, but he was wrong. Once he was offline, the defenceless Swedish were crushed by an invasion of the Danish. Blaze, the strongest and best equipped member of the SwedishEmpire, was offline so no aid could be provided in this slaughter. He promised vengeance against the Danish. Raiding Africa and Australia Australia was an easy target for Blaze, as it was decentralized and its warp was full of small nations with a tiny population, which meant most pass by-ers were not associated with the nations, meaning they could be attacked. Blaze killed 2 people on his first day on the Australian warp, and another 4 in the following days, yet his biggest raid was soon to come. On the 20th of April, Blaze would launch his largest attack on other's territories, while not declaring war. He would head to Africa to kill TheSlaaster, unprovoked, in Uganda, as he was not in any claimed lands. But then, he would go for something much more ambitious. Others on the Congo River also had diamond armour, and better yet, they were scattered around the place, with a lot of them not being in their protected zones, but in other countries. He immediately begun attacking 4 people in the Wakanda-Bantu-EEC border, all with diamond armour, but failed after he was grouped on, and forced to retreat in the Congo jungle, where he contacted Diggy, a former rival and a new friend, and continued the attack. At first, Diggy disappeared, and he fought a 2v1, using his slime boots to gain the advantage. He put up a good fight, killing one of them and grabbing his equipment, but the other proved to be a much tougher opponent. That guy, starbucksiswrong, kept using his musket but failed at all times. At this time, diggy came in, as well as the other opponent who had been killed. This culminated in a 2v2, but the other guy was killed against by Blaze. Mint was soon invited to the raiding fun, and they slaughtered Starbucks. Starbucks continued to be teased in HIS OWN country as Diggy and Blaze pursued them into it. However, diggy was killed by a Bosnian wandering the area, helping starbucks, while Blaze continued to raid Australia and Africa, getting more kills ( also getting called a hacker ). Blaze, Diggy and Mint have formed the Epic Gamer Criminal Organisation, otherwise known as EGCO. Danish Skirmish ''' LibertyBlaze went over to Danish Skane to provoke the Danes, yet no one came over. He made one leave out of fear, chasing him, but the danes were silent. However, more Danes kept joining so Liberty moved north to Svipjod. Then, at once, the Danes came out into Svipjod in huge numbers, numbering 6 players, though one would withdraw later. Liberty, at first, tried to fight them, until realising all of them had muskets, and started firing aggressively. Blaze immediately ran atop trees with his slime boots, waiting for the threat to cease, however, it wouldn't. Five danes chased him with muskets, firing constantly. His shield was about to break until he had the seconds to /home, and so he left. A 5v1 was over with minimal fighting. '''Raid of the Middle East If you thought the raid of Africa or Australia were anything interesting, the raid of the middle east outshone it in every way, alongside this raid only having one aggressor, rather than two. Blaze entered into Arabia to kill someone he had previously killed in a raid in Korea, and killed him again. After camping in Mecca for a bit, he would return to the Arabia warp and kill Goku5, a suspected Israelite, and iiSkii, during their pilgrimage to Mecca. He would continue camping on the nether and gathering a kill count of 6 players in Mecca. Blaze also travelled to Israel in hopes of killing one of its members, but couldn't catch up and lost a small skirmish, a 3v1 against the Israelites. He would begin an occupation of Hejaz, but not go to war with it, since none of its members were online, rather using it as base of operations, setting his /home there. Having nothing to lose except his armour and sword, which were easily recreatable, he didn't think much once he entered battle, this time against Goku who came back with full diamond armour and enchanted sword, along with muskets to put an end to Blaze's roam around the Middle East. However, his first encounter failed, with him getting absolutely decimated and having to run away back to Israel. He doesn't fall back completely, though, and attacks again only 10 minutes later, with the same gear and muskets. He promises not to run away this time, but fails to make any progress and gets destroyed once more, withdrawing to Israel, where Blaze chases him down but then withdraws by boat. Blaze continues harassing people, including Iranians, in the Arabian warp, leading them to shortly retaliate but withdraw. He continues fighting the ArabianCaliphate's now-naked member, iiSkii, which he successfully chases on many occasions. However, once he returned to Mecca, he would see the owner of Hejaz come on. This was bad news, as he was the only one he couldn't attack in his base of operations. Goku attacked him once again, but actually dealt a few good blows with his enchanted sword. He teamed up with Vapes, the Hejaz guy and they attacked him, leading him to go to the Arabia warp. After there, he gathered more stuff after that near-death battle. The final battle of the Middle East raid was incoming. Vapes, iiSkii and Prez ( Leader of Iraq ) met in the Kaaba in Mecca, so Blaze donned on his diamond gear and slime boots once more and launched an attack on Mecca, killing iiSkii and heavily damaging Prez, before getting on low health and trying to escape. During this time, one of the israelites in good gear teleports to Mecca and presumed to musket-shot Blaze while he tried to escape via boat. Before the Mapperific Shutdown Blaze put on his reserve diamond armour and sword, and started mining for some new shit and enchantments, able to make a small base at y12 with anvil, armory forge, enchantment room/library, crafting table and a bunch of furnaces, in addition to finding more diamonds. He asked meerket, the leader of Sweden, for his diamonds back, which meerkat had kept for him in the national treasury of Sweden, yet it was never given to him due to the mapperific shutdown. Geographica 2.0 Mining and Early Fighting On the second day of Geog 2.0, Blaze rushed into the ground of South Africa and made a base at y12, where he would mine his tunnels from. Not a part of a country yet, he immediately rushed diamond armour and begun attacking people immediately during his first hour. He wasn't able to get many kills due to being outrun in many instances. He would also make an alliance with UpSaga of Israel during this time, but after his first hour, he would get into fights with Carthaginians, winning until the 1v1 became a 2v1 against him, and then being forced to run away. After this fight, he camped in other warps around the world, hoping to get kills, which he unfortunately wasn't able to. A polish person and him would have a friendly duel, in which Blaze's armour would be tarnished, but they would inflict equal damage. He only played 3 hours of the server due to the absurd queue priority and its size. Trivia -Blaze's sword, as mentioned, is named after the sword of his former enemy on another server which he got defeated by and greatly admired. -Blaze's raiding ambition comes from being raided on other vanilla servers, and wanting to display power. -Blaze's favourite mob is the BLAZE. -Blaze's favourite mod is ORESPAWN. -Blaze has been a minecraft player since 2013 -Blaze's first geopolitical minecraft server was MonsoonJR's minecraft server back in 2015.